


Protecting Hands

by when_the_day_met_the_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Mention of abuse, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_day_met_the_night/pseuds/when_the_day_met_the_night





	

“What the fuck did you do Dean?”

Looking up from the ground, Dean saw her. She had tears in her eyes.

“Dean, talk to me,” she said again, wiping her face.

“Y/N I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“C’mon we need to go,” she said, “it’s gonna be okay.”

-

Sitting in the passenger seat of her car, Dean replayed the earlier events in his head over and over again.

School had just let out and he was getting ready to walk home. That was when he heard it. Y/N. Her and the jackass she was dating were arguing over by the gym. 

Dean made his way over to where the yelling was coming from, not knowing what he was about to walk up on.

Then he saw it. Y/N’s boyfriend cocking his hand back and slapping her right across the face. That’s when Dean blacked out.

Looking at his rapidly bruising hands, Dean tried to remember what happened after that, but he couldn't.

“Dean…” Y/N said, reaching out for his hand.

Feeling her fingers lightly wrap around his hand, Dean stiffened, paralyzed by the fear of what she was going to say.

“Y/N… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I just wanted to protect you…”

“Dean look at me,” she said, reaching her hand up to his cheek.

She was smiling. How could she be smiling after I just beat the living shit out of her boyfriend?

“Dean, I am okay. Because of you. Thank you,” she said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Slowly running her fingers over the dark purple bruises that had already formed on his knuckles, Y/N pulled his hand up to her mouth and began letting her lips gently touch the damaged skin.

Dean began to relax as she continued covering his marred hands with sweet kisses. 

“Y/N,” Dean said, shifting in his seat to face her.

“What is it Dean?”

Reaching forward, Dean brushed away the few strands of hair that were covering her face. Not answering her, he leaned in and kissed Y/N, hoping that his actions would speak for the words he didn’t have the nerve to say.


End file.
